ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orb
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the twenty-seventh series overall which celebrates the 50th anniversary of the company and is not a part of the programming block on TV Tokyo. The series started on July 9, 2016. The series is part of Ultraman Orb Chronicle. Production ''to be added Plot Naomi Yumeno has had the same strange dream since she was young: visions of a shining giant of light battling a giant monster. With her interest sparked by those dreams, she starts the paranormal phenomena tracking website called "Something Search People" with her friends Jetta Hayami and Shin Matsudo. One day the trio are on the tail of a unidentified mysterious animal suspected of causing strange meteorological activity. They ignore the warnings of Naomi's uncle Ittetsu Shibukawa, an officer with the special investigations team VTL, and head towards the center of the strange weather. There they suddenly encounter the Demon King Beast of wind, Maga-Basser! Naomi is blasted by the vicious winds but rescued by the vagabond, Gai Kurenai. By using his Orb Ring to read the power of two previous Ultras, Gai is able to Fusion Up into a warrior of light from a distant galaxy, Ultraman Orb! And thus the curtain rises on a series of intense battles between Ultraman Orb and the Demon King Beasts, while behind the scenes, the mysterious Jugglus Juggler takes hold of his Dark Ring while smiling sinisterly... Characters Ultras Allies SSP (Something Search People) *Naomi Yumeno *Jetta Hayami *Shin Matsudo VTL (Versatile Tactical Leader) *Captain Ittetsu Shibukawa Supporting Characters *Ragon (8) **Mother Ragon **Child Ragon *Alien Babalou "Babaryu" (9) Villains *Planetary Invasion Syndicate **Alien Mefilas "Don Nostra" (6, 9-10) **Alien Nackle "Nagus" (6, 9-10) **Alien Metron "Tarude" (6, 9, 13, 20) *Maga-Orochi (11-12) **Magatan-Orochi (24-25) *Murnau (Movie) *Alien Gapiya "Sadeath" (Movie) *Diabolic (Movie) Aliens and Monsters *Maga-Zetton (1) *Maga-Basser (1) *Maga-Grand King (2) *Maga-Jappa (3) *Maga-Pandon (4) *Alien Zetton "Maddock" (5) *Hyper Zetton Death Scythe (5, 21) *Aribunta (6) *Ho (7) *Gubila (8) *Telesdon (9, 24) *Kelbeam (9) *Black King (10) *Galactron (14-15) *Zeppandon (16-17) *Alien Zelan (18) *Alien Shaplay (18) *Empowered Bemular (18) *Renki (Guren-ki, Crimson Knight) (19) *Alien Pitt (22) *Nova (22) *Commander Black (22) *Gomess (S) (24) *Demaaga (24) *Alien Guts (Movie) *Alien Temperor (Movie) *Super Alien Hipporit (Movie) Arsenal * to be added Episodes Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study In addition to all the episodes in the series, an end segment of the episodes known as "Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study" features Gai showcasing the Monsters, Aliens, and even Ultras of their respective episodes (as well as their Ultra/Monster Cards to represent them). The segment displayed while tidbits of the Monsters and Ultras are explained as well as Gai's personal take on them. Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Orb Ring Voice: Guest cast * : * : *Jetta's father (9): * : * : * : * : * : . Video Release * to be added Toyline * to be added Video Games * Ultra Fusion Fight Notes * to be added External Links * Ultraman Orb at References Category:Ultra Series